


Improvisation

by Ysilme



Series: Mathoms - Drabbles and Ficlets for many occasions [11]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Tolkien - Fandom
Genre: Eriador, Gulf of Lhûn, Lindon, M/M, SWG Prompt Generator, Second Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysilme/pseuds/Ysilme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short vacation is saved by Erestor’s inventive mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvisation

**Author's Note:**

> Double Drabble, written for the Silmfic Prompt Generator Writing Contest for SWG's 10th Birthday, using the following prompts:  
> Form/Genre: sea story  
> Theme: invention  
> Story Element: something purple  
> Location: Gulf of Lhûn
> 
> Many thanks to Lordhellebore for the last-minute beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

oOo

“There is nothing a resourceful elf cannot master,” Erestor said with satisfaction, when the odd contraption he had rigged proved to be working.  
  
“Hm?” Glorfindel looked up from his gloomy introspection.  
  
Their camping trip had started so well. Both had been eager to leave the hot city behind for a few days, finding solitude, good fishing, and cool water to bathe in a hidden bay of the gulf. But all seemed for naught when Glorfindel managed to drop their tent overboard on the ferry ride over the gulf. Camping without was out of the question; as soon as the sun would set the mosquitos would eat them alive.  
  
Erestor had not been deterred, though, and now he presented a very oddly-shaped substitute, quickly laced together from their fishing rods, rickety-looking bundles of reeds, and most of their clothes. It did not look even remotely like a tent, but seemed spacious enough, and considering Erestor’s usual thoroughness, it would certainly protect them well.  
  
“Did you leave us something to dress in?” Glorfindel asked drily.  
  
“There is no need.” Erestor grinned, tying the entrance, which consisted of Glorfindel’s favourite purple tunic, close. “We will just sleep in the nude.”

oOo

 


End file.
